Pulgoso
by Suriee
Summary: Porque Sirius Black siempre fue un buen amigo, por eso Remus esta viviendo en casa con ellos. Y como es el cumpleaños de Severus, Remus le envió un pequeño regalo con Sirius, pero Severus detesta a esas cosas más de lo que detesta a los Gryffindor.


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí un pequeño one-shot que escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sevvy-pooh.**

**Esta historia es un slash, osea que es una relación chico/chico, y sus protagonistas son Severus y Sirius.**

**Aclaración: Fans de Lupin, les diré que Remus me cae muy bien, pero quería hacer algo gracioso y el se atraveso en mi camino cuando estaba pensado. Cuento con el permiso explicito de Remus J. Lupin para escribir esto acerca de él (muy mono el chico, me encanta porque es asquerosamente amable)**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (Ja! Como si creyeran que son míos si se los dijera ¿Por qué escribimos esto en cada historia?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Pulgoso**

Había realmente pocas cosas a las que le tuviera asco. Era pocionista después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a tocar cosas desagradables todo el tiempo. Además, también era profesor y había sido mortífago. Eso era sinónimo de que había visto, tocado y hecho también cientos de cosas que muchos clasificarían como asquerosas.

Pero era un ser humano después de todo, lo que significa que también tenía debilidades humanas. Eso es; había cosas a las que les tenía mucho asco. Por ejemplo, que alguien comiera con la boca llena. El ver la comida siendo triturada en la boca de alguien más era una de las cosas más asquerosas que podían existir, para él. Apenas y podía soportar ver eso sin vomitar.

Besar la túnica llena de gérmenes del Bastardo Oscuro era otra de las cosas a las que le había agarrado mucho, pero mucho asco. Se sorprendía del tiempo que había sido capaz de evitar vomitar al tener que hacerlo.

Y, en último lugar pero no por eso menos asqueroso, las pulgas.

Odiaba a esos insectos hematófagos. Los odiaba de verdad. Les tenía un asco y una maña terribles, aún más que a las demás cosas. Podía besar la túnica de Voldemort y verlo masticar con la boca abierta al mismo tiempo con gusto si eso impedía que se topara con los bichos asquerosos.

Había logrado hacer su vida y alejarla de los bichejos esos lo más posible, pero por alguna razón su vida era una prueba constante de la fortaleza de su capacidad para no vaciar el estomago.

-¡Eh! Vamos Quejicus, tenemos que llegar temprano... Harry me matará si llegamos tarde... ¿Qué no eras tú al que no le gustaba llegar tarde?- Sirius Black lo miraba desde la puerta. Acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba una toalla en la cabeza.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, hace mucho que yo estoy listo.

-¿Ah? Ahh... Bien, entonces solo termino de vestirme y nos vamos.- se acercó a la cama y se vistió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para su gusto. No le había permitido verlo bien mientras lo hacía.  
–Espero que Remus ya este listo también...- gruño. Lupin llevaba tres días viviendo en la Mansión Black con ellos. Al parecer había tenido una pelea con Tonks y aún no se reconciliaban, y como había sido luna llena su flamante esposo había aprovechado para recordar viejos tiempos con su amigo del colegio y se habían puesto a jugar en la sala del primer piso toda la noche. Un perro enorme y un hombre lobo jugando a mitad de la noche no es precisamente lo que una persona necesita para dormir en paz.

-¿Cuándo dijo que se iba, exactamente?

-Vamos amor, sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se extrañan...- Sirius se acostó encima de él y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Casi rió cuando lo sintió hacerle cosquillas con la nariz. Casi.

-¿Y para eso cuando tiempo necesitarán? Porque, supongo, que si se extrañarán de verdad ya habrían corrido de regreso a brazos del otro ¿No?- Ahora casi gime cuando sintió su lengua recorrerle el cuello. Pero no iba a ceder fácilmente.

-Si llegamos temprano a la fiesta te aseguro que no se quedara otra hora con nosotros... Además, creo recordar que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amado esposo... Al que jamás le ha gustado llegar tarde, y menos a su propia fiesta.

-Así que es mi fiesta... Típico. Ni a Potter ni a ti les ha interesado nunca mi opinión acerca de lo que quiero hacer de mi vida.

-No seas melodramático, solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños, a la que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ir...- Sirius empezó a desabotonarle la túnica y a besarlo despacio, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula con la lengua. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque no lo podía resistir.

-Sirius... Si sigues así no iré a ningún lado.- pero el otro no le hacía caso. –Sirius... Al menos podrías avisar que llegaremos tarde...- sintió la lengua del otro bajar por su pecho y entretenerse en sus pezones mientras su mano acariciaba su creciente erección por encima de la ropa. –Dios, Sirius, si después de esto esperas que no te amarre a la cama y te secuestre para mí todo el día no me conoces todavía...

Logro atraer el rostro del otro para besarlo ¿Por qué se había vestido? No habían hecho más que perder el tiempo... Apenas logro detenerse a tiempo. Sirius lo miro extrañado, podía ver la confusión en el rostro del hombre, pero aún más que eso, veía pequeños puntitos rojos en su cuello.

-¿Sev...? Me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa?- Sirius nunca había visto a su esposo con una mirada de pánico, ni siquiera lo había visto asustado cuando Voldemort había descubierto que era un verdadero espía de la Orden.

-E-eso... Eso es...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es qué?

-Es... ¡LUPIN!- lo aventó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y Black fue a dar directamente al suelo. Se levantó y empezó a sacudirse la túnica... No, se la quitaría... Eso, se la quitaría. Y limpiaría la cama... La quemaría y compraría una nueva.

-¿Amor?- Sirius lo miraba pasmado desde el suelo. -¿Pero...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se acercó a él y Severus lo apuntó con la varita. Levantó las manos, en señal de que estaba desarmado. –Sev...

-No te me acerques, te lo juro Sirius te lastimaré si lo haces. Ese maldito de Lupin, lo mataré en cuanto limpie la alcoba... Lo asesinaré lenta y tortuosamente...

-¿Por qué? Sé que no te cae muy bien pero...

-¡Esto va más allá de caerme bien o no! Ese maldito... A pesar de que acepte que viniera a vivir a mi casa se atreve a hacerme esto ¡Lo mataré Sirius Black! Y tendrás que buscarte otro amigo al cual corretear

-Sev, no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Remus?

-¡Eso!- pero Severus no hizo otra cosa más que apuntarlo con el dedo. Se reviso, no tenía nada encima, y no recordaba que Remus lo hubiera arañado o algo por el estilo. – ¡Idiota! ¿No puedes sentirlo siquiera?- lo miro de nuevo, no sentía nada. - ¡PULGAS! ¡Tienes piquetes de pulgas por todos lados! Tendrás que regresar a la ducha, y no saldrás de ahí hasta que esos bichos se hayan ahogado ¿Me oíste? Tendré que limpiar la casa, toda la casa... Voy a tener que llamar a un exterminador de plagas y haré que fumigue bien. No me importa si tenemos que vivir fuera una semana pero esos bichos no se quedan en mi casa...

-¿Te das cuenta que apenas subí a la habitación me lance sobre ti e hicimos el amor?- la cara de confusión de su esposo no tenía precio. Podía morir ahí mismo, viendo su cara así y moriría feliz.  
–Supongo que tu también estarás lleno de...

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- Severus lo arrastró a la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua y lo metió con él. Cuando un elfo apareció para recoger su ropa le grito que la quemara, que llamara al exterminador y que le llevara un frasco grande con poción azul dentro que estaba la mesa del sótano. –Con eso bastará por ahora, no permitiré que esos bichos vivan de mí... Y Lupin sale ahora mismo de esta casa ¿Me oíste?- Sirius sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Vas a querer que quememos la cama ¿Verdad?- Severus asintió. –Y supongo que tampoco querrás que usemos la ropa que esta en el closet ¿Cierto?- asintió de nuevo. –Así que, traeremos la ropa que esta en tu habitación en Hogwarts, llamaremos al exterminador y no regresaremos a la casa hasta que las tres o cuatro pulgas que tenía Remus hayan muerto...-¿era tan difícil entender eso?  
-Llamaré a Harry, tendremos que dormir en su casa.

-No, no iré a vivir a casa de Potter.

-Remus no ha estado ahí nunca desde que Harry y Ginny se mudaron.

-Entonces si, iremos a vivir a casa de Potter...- se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Black ¿Acaso se atrevía a reírse de él? -¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-De que tres pulgas sean capaces de hacer lo que Voldemort no logro nunca.- ahora fue el turno de Severus de mirarlo sin entender. –No importa. Te amo Sev, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

**Agradecimientos aparte para Remus Lupin, Sirius se lo agradecera después seguro. Uno no tiene siempre la oportunidad de ver a un Severus Snape alterado...**


End file.
